Save Him From Pain
by nicoforever97
Summary: This one of my Darker stories and is rated M for a reason due to abuse and (most probably) rape. Percy is 16 and lives with his mom and Gabe, His mom works a lot and Gabe finds his own entertainment. Percy tells Nico of the pain he endures and makes him swear not to tell. What does Nico do? how does he help the boy he loves. AU world
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: hey, so this is my new fanfic and its going to be another dark one. I don't know why I just prefer writing them. It's definitely rated M and there probably will be mentions of rape etc later on so you have been warned. I'm not sure where this is going so it could go anywhere….if you enjoy this chapter leave a review or PM me what you think should happen and whether you think I should continue._

_Percy is older in this about 15 or 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters._

_Warnings: rated M for a reason._

_PS it's a working title it might change._

Save Him From Pain 

The Prologue : Bruises 

People said you should fear death it's the end of life, but the truth is deaths the easy part. The last rest after all the pain life inflicts. You might be lucky, living a calm existence with your mom and your dad maybe even siblings, going on holidays and genuinely being happy. Yes you may have "fights" with people then moan about them to your friends saying how your life is so hard but if your friends are like me, they don't really give a fuck about your piddly ass problems.

Life's the darkness before the peace in death. Life means pain, seeing people you love getting hurt and crying…not being able to do anything about it. That's hard. What's not, is whether your mom asked you to do the dishwasher for the 'gazillienth' time. What's hard is not knowing something is happening until it's too late to stop it. Not knowing is hard and finding out is worse, you go through so many emotions all at once, you feel sick and dizzy, you go into shock but you don't know what to do about it.

Then you react, do you tell them to keep it quiet? To not cause problems?, Do you take a knife and slit the mother fucking son of a bitches throat? , or do you tell the people you trust the most and hope they know what to do?

"what do you mean he's been hitting you Perce?" your voice is barely above a whisper and your heart is in your throat, your head is spinning.

"h..he…" you watch them crumbling and it starts to make sense, the bruises that were from 'falling and hitting the edge of the table' and ' falling down the stairs' because 'he's just clumsy' . You watch all the pain and memories flashing through what used to be peaceful and innocent eyes but now clouded and tearful oceans of pain. He shakes his head black hair flying left and right unable to make the words leave his lips, they had been locked inside for so long why free them now?

"we have to tell someone" you decide it's the best thing, they can protect him that way stop him getting the bruises. Stop the pain.

"No!" you hear the pain and the fear in his voice, the pleading "Nico you can't! h..he'll kill my mom if he knows I told you!" his beautiful eyes stare into Tartarus brown "Please Nico I'm begging you"

Nico wrapped his arms round the now crying boy pulling him close.

"I won't tell…I promise Percy…I won't let him hurt your mom" Percy looked up at him with large green eyes.

"You're the only friend I have left Nico" Percy whispered and moved closer wrapping his arms round Nico's neck "…I'm glad it's you" Percy placed a small kiss on Nico's pail cheek then rested his head back against his shoulder. Nico held him close not wanting to let him go, if he let him go Percy would have to go home. Home to Gabe and a beating. Home to let purple pain stain his tanned flesh.

If he let him go, All he'd get were bruises.

_I know its short but the first proper chapter will be up soon so don't worry. Let me know what you think and please don't be mean, if you don't want to read the rest that's fine but i don't need to read harsh reviews. points to improve or suggestions on how you'd like the story to go are welcome and general thoughts._

_NicoForever97 _


	2. Chapter 1 -Gabe

_Hello this is chapter One …I hope its ok please review and let me know. I know its short but I will post longer ones the further I get into the story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

_Warnings: abuse_

Chapter One : Gabe 

Everything was peaceful, Percy was calm and in his arms. Then Percy's phone went, Percy flinched in his arms and shakily pulled out his blue phone reading the text that lay waiting.

_"Get home now you fucking bastard, your mom's not here and I'm bored."_

"It's Gabe" Percy whispered "I have to go" Nico felt Percy pulling away and started to panic

"No don't, stay here" Percy sighed.

"I wish I could" he wouldn't meet Nico's eyes. "but if I don't go home…it'll only be worse when I do" Percy pulled Nico's arms from his waist placing them on the Italians legs "I'll see you some other time"

"If he doesn't kill you this time" Nico whispered not looking at him and Percy winced at the sharp tone, he sighed and started walking the 10 blocks home.

* * *

Percy paused at the door to the small apartment his heart beating at a million miles per hour, he felt sick and afraid. He could hear the TV inside playing some game show, his hand shook as he lifted the key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and was hit with the stench of beer and smoke. He closed the door and took off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack. He walked through into the living room hoping to be able to sneak into his room unnoticed, he looked up just to find Gabe sat waiting for him.

"You're late" he snapped "I put a roof over your head, the least you can do is get your fucking ass here when I say!" Percy wanted to snap back, say 'he may own the apartment but his mom pays for it'. Gabe had never worked a full day in his life, he sighed to himself why was he so scared?

_Fear always captures them, that's what holds him there. Fear of losing someone, fear of someone treating them different, fear of him finding someone else to hurt. If its him then no one else gets hurt. Fear is the ball and chain that holds him in Gabe sadistic grasp, he can never escape._

"Sorry Gabe, it won't happen again" he mumbled.

"Get over here runt!" Percy didn't look up or move as he heard the TV get shut off.

"I have homework…so I'll go to my room" he asked hopefully trying to not let the fear he felt seep into his voice.

"I said get over here!" Percy flinched slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Gabe "or are you too much of a pussy to take what's coming to you!" Percy's head snapped up to glare at Gabe with pure hatred and walked over to him. Gabe smirked, he knew exactly which buttons to press to annoy Percy.

Percy would never tell anyone why but he hated being called a girl or Gabe's favourite 'pussy' . It was too painful to remember the humiliation and pain, the disgust in himself.

_That's what they do, they make you feel awful about yourself, crush your spirit slowly till there's nothing left. Embarrass you cause you mental and/or physical pain. Then they take control. _

Percy crumpled to the floor as Gabe's fist connected with his stomach. Percy bit his lip hard trying to stop groaning at the pain, Gabe always made it worse when he showed how much pain he was in, he lived off causing Percy pain. Gabe pulled back Percy's head by the dishevelled black locks, glaring hatefully into the sea green eyes, he raised his fist and brought it down on Percy's face making him cry out in pain. His lip was throbbing and he felt dizzy, Gabe pulled back his fist.

"No" Percy pleaded, his step dad smiled a sickly sinister smile "please" Gabe's through him to the floor causing Percy to hit his head. He groaned in pain and cried out when Gabe's boot came in contact with his back. He couldn't help it, tears escaped his eyes causing Gabe to laugh.

"I knew you were a fucking pussy, can't even take it" he spat on Percy's bruised and beaten body "get out of my sight" Percy clawed the ground trying to push himself him, he reached out for the coffee table and was kicked to the ground. Gabe laughed as Percy struggled to get up, supporting himself with his right arm whilst his left held his bruised ribs, he coughed as he stood up and limped out to the room hearing Gabe laughing in the background.

He walked into his room as fast as he could, closing the door and going into his small bathroom, He felt sick at the sight in the mirror. His eye was black and his lip swollen and bust, blood stained his chin from his lip. He lifted his shirt and saw the bruises that marked his skin.

_Purple pain stained tanned flesh. _

He could feel his spirit crumbling, he saw it when he looked in the mirror. Gabe wasn't just chipping away at his strength and body but at his mind too at his hope. He was nothing, pathetic, he couldn't even fight back against him. How had he even got to this? What had he don't wrong to make Gabe hate him? He had started out nice at first…

_~Flashback~ _

_He had come home from school to his mom talking to some man on their couch, he had given Percy a strange smile at Percy it had made him feel nervous but Percy had smiled back._

_"hello, I'm Percy" _

_"Gabe Ugliano" was the short answer he got, his mom gave him a small smile and walked over to him._

_"go off to your room sweetie pie, mommy needs to talk to Gabe ok?"_

_"ok mommy" he hugged her and waved at the strange man on his couch who still gave him an odd smile "bye Gabe" _

_~end~_

It had been a few weeks later when Gabe moved in and as soon as his mom started working later did the problems start. First it was just words then he'd try and humiliate Percy, then the beatings started. He ran his hands down his face in frustration, why him? Why couldn't he live somewhere else, hurt someone else. Percy shook his head, no he didn't wish this on anybody. Maybe he just deserved the pain.

* * *

_So that was chapter one, what did you think. Please leave a review if you've read this! It helps me improve the story and gives me confidence that people aren't just clicking on it by mistake. _

_I do welcome suggestions._

_Please review_

_NicoForever97_


	3. Chapter 2 Poker and Pain

_Ok this is chapter 2. i was going to keep this for a little and post it later but i thought meh! might as well post it... Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

_Warnings: Abuse and sexual abuse _

Chapter 2: Poker and pain

Percy officially hated teachers. Teachers asked too many questions. Percy hated the questions; he hated the looks he got when he made up an obvious excuse, the pity looks from his friends. He hated it all. The worst part was when the school bell went and he had to leave, Percy may hate the question but the thought of going home to Gabe was far far worse. Percy climbed the stairs slowly towards the apartment taking deep breaths to calm him. He pushed over the door and the usual stench had doubled, he could hear the poker game in the kitchen. Percy knew the usual players would be there, they were all fat, ugly, stank and worse of all they loved to see Percy in pain or humiliated. He hoped he could go through unnoticed but knew different. Percy put down his bag and kept his head low as he went to walk through the kitchen, he was almost clear when he was yanked back by his t-shirt being brought straight down onto his arse with his head next to Gabe's fat leg.

"Trying to sneak by are you?" he moved his hand so it had hold of Percy's hair.

"I was going to get changed" he mumbled wincing at the tug he got on his hair.

"Don't talk unless you're spoken too bitch" Gabe snapped "You tell me when you get here you got it?"

"anyone would think you cared Gabe" one of his friends laughed receiving a glare from Gabe "just saying"

"he tells me he's home so he can make sure he's not fucking up my house" he growled and yanked on Percy's hair who bit down on his lip to stop from crying out. "get us fresh beer bitch" he snapped and let go of Percy who got to his feet and went into the kitchen opening the fridge and getting out a sixpack, it was easier to do as he was told then the beating wasn't as bad.

Percy walked back in as Gabe through down his cards swearing.

"here's your beer Gabe" he put it on the table and turned to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" he shouted "get back over here you fucking bastard its your fault I lost" Percy turned frowning.

"I didn't do anything" He looked round the group praying one would stick up for him but they all had the same sick smile. Gabe's face was red with rage and he stood up, the room fell silent as he walked towards Percy.

"What was that bitch? Did you just answer me back?" Percy backed away "COME 'ERE!" he kept backing up till he came in contact with something hard.

"say where you going baby?" he felt the hot breath of Miles on his neck, Miles was a tall stocky man with jet black greased back hair and out of all Gabe's friends he seemed to hate Percy the most. Miles grabbed the top of Percy's arms holding him in an unbreakable hold.

"please" he tried to get away "let me go" he struggled but Miles held him still. The group laughed at seeing the panic in Percy's eyes "please!" he felt Gabe's fist connect with his ribs over and over his fist pounded against his body. Percy coughed and groaned becoming gradually limp in Mile's grasp. Miles grabbed his chin and lifted it so he was looking in Percy's eye

"what's wrong baby can't take a hit?" he laughed and let go of his chin. Gabe punched him in the gut hard as Miles let go. Percy crumpled to the ground groaning, he rolled into a ball and clutched his abdomen.

"Your bitch is a fag Gabe" Dave laughed giving a kick to the down boy.

"I'm not his bitch" Percy whispered trying to stop tears forming in his eyes. Dave grabbed his hair and looked in his face.

"sure look like a bitch to me" he spat in his face and let him go.

"you gonna play Gabe?" Johnny asked from the table re-dealing cards "or are you outta cash again?" he smirked round his cigar, Gabe snarled at him and bent down to Percy .

"W..what.." Percy groaned and tried to back away but couldn't. Gabe grabbed his jeans and stuck his hand in the pocket, Percy thrashed as much as possible trying to get away but Gabe held him in place, he pulled out the $20 Percy had earned from his Saturday job and smirked.

"Call it payment" he hit Percy in the face with the money whilst Percy glared at him. Gabe laughed and stood heading to the table. Miles kicked Percy and then went and sat. Percy tried to get up, eyes closing in pain and falling to the floor, he couldn't move. He could still feel Gabe's hands in his pockets feeling around , he gagged.

The loud shrill of the phone rang through the apartment and Gabe got up to answer it.

"yeh?...babe that's fine…yes I'll look after Percy…just bring home some extra cash for poker…bye" Gabe came back into the room and sat down.

"Sally not coming home?" Miles threw in some chips.

"nah she's working early tomorrow so she's staying at Roxy's" he grunted "which means we get the kid all night" Percy's eyes widened, his mom wasn't coming home so he was stuck with Gabe and his poker buddies. A shared smile went round the players and they all looked at Percy.

* * *

Percy hated life, he hated everything about it. He looked down and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Come on Bitch get out here!" Gabe's voice ran through the apartment. Percy was stood in the tiny bathroom looking at the tatters of his clothes, his eyes were filled with tears as he pulled on what they gave him to wear. It was one in the morning and he was exhausted, he had woken up in only his boxers. He didn't understand why but he felt sick knowing it was the men round the table. His clothes were in tatters next to him. Miles had grinned sickly at him passing him something and pushing him into the small bathroom. Percy looked at what he was wearing trying to adjust it to cover as much as him as possible. There was banging on the door "Get out here!"

Percy shook as he unlocked the bathroom door opening it with his head down, Gabe was waiting smiling his disgusting smile.

"there you are bitch, don't you look like a whore" Percy felt himself shiver in disgust. Gabe put his arm round Percy's shoulder, Percy flinched but Gabe wouldn't let him go. He steered him into the kitchen and the men all grinned at the sight of him.

"well well well" Miles grinned "don't you look pretty little girl" his eyes raked over Percy. Percy was dressed in a short, slutty black dress that Gabe had bought his mom. Sally had obviously refused to wear it due to its short tight design. Percy felt exposed and awful, his boxer clad arse was practically hanging out and he had to keep pulling it down to cover his crotch. Gabe shoved Percy forward and he landed on Miles' lap, Percy squirmed trying to get off but the room was filled with laughter as Miles held him there. Percy went bright red.

"get off!" Miles laughed and held Percy as he struggled.

"don't struggle too much baby" he whispered "you'll give me a problem" he moved his hips up and Percy gagged. It had never been this bad before, a beating he could handle but this…this made him want to die. Miles had Percy's arms behind his back with his under Percy's arms and round his waist, his hands resting on Percy's thighs. Percy couldn't move or push miles off.

"Let me go please" he begged "I don't want this" he voice showed fear and he had tears in his eyes. Miles laughed along with the others and slid a hand up to the dress.

"I think she does want this" Miles said to the others whilst Percy struggled against his wandering hand "I think that's why she's such a bad little bitch Gabe" Gabe laughed and got closer drinking from his beer can.

"I think your right I bet the little bitch is jealous that his moms getting all the action" Percy glared at him.

"Shut up" they all laughed.

"feisty one isn't she"

"I'm a boy!" he snapped struggling more against the hold. Miles laughed holding the flailing boy. He grabbed the tie from his own neck and tied it tightly round Percy's hands. He moved to Percy's ear whispering.

"I know you're a girl" he whispered then grinned squeezing Percy's thighs "in fact" he went to the rim of Percy's boxers "I bet if you looked we'd only find a hole" he laughed as Percy's eyes widened he flailed harder as Miles yanked down his underwear ripping it off. He laughed as Percy tried to cover himself and close his legs.

"No!" Percy screamed as Miles held his legs wide open, Percy saw Gabe licking his lips, he watched as the other men undid their jeans bringing out their cocks and starring at Percy's flaccid cock and puckered hole. Miles hitched up Percy's dress revealing more skin. The men laughed as Percy cried.

"Looks like I was right boys!" he grinned running a hand to Percy's hole "a nice tight hole for us to play with" Percy felt sick as Miles ran his finger over his entrance. Percy knew it was about to go further, he knew by the end of the night he would probably be raped, he closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over quickly. The shrill sound of the telephone broke through Percy's discomfort; Gabe groaned and got up tucking himself back into his jeans.

"look at you baby" Miles whispered and pressed Percy a little who whimpered painfully and regretted it immediately "you're a needy slut really aren't you, whimpering at someone touching u" tears ran down Percy's face.

"let me go...please stop this" Miles only smiled and was about to push into Percy when Gabe came back in.

"that's enough for tonight boys" Gabe grunted and pulled Percy off Miles "Sally's on her way home" Percy sighed in relief, Gabe grabbed his hair yanking it back "you don't tell your mom anything you hear, things are changing around here" he snapped "and you will do as your told or your mom will" he undid Percy's hands and pushed him towards his room.

"you said we had all night Gabe" Miles grunted.

"relax she's staying out Friday we'll have fun with the bitch then"

* * *

Percy crawled into his room and stripped himself of the garment, he pulled on some fresh clothes and cried on his bed. He felt violated and disgusted. He could still hear them laughing and feel Miles' greasy hands touching him. Half an hour later Percy's mom came home, but he couldn't face her not after everything that had happened, she put her head round the door to check he was alright but he just pretended to sleep face buried in the cushion as tears still fell. An hour later he heard the door open and close, then the bed dip.

"Mom I'm fine, I just want to sleep" he mumbled, he jumped when he felt a hand on his arse and the weight of a body leaning against him, a large body.

"I'm not your mom, slut" Gabe whispered, Percy froze shaking ever so slightly, Gabe was massaging his arse and tears flowed down Percy's face "you better be good on Friday and do as your told or else" he hit Percy in the back hard and he had to bite the pillow to stop from crying out, Percy turned and crawled into a ball "did I say you could move slut?"

"Gabe?" the sound of sally Jacksons voice rang through the house "dinners ready"

"be right there sal" he shouted back, he looked at Percy then said in hushed tones "you'll wear the dress from now on when your home and your whore mothers not like the bitch you are, you hear me?"

"yes Gabe" he whispered turning his head to not show the tears that were falling again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he snapped in a whisper, Percy turned his head and watched as Gabe reached into his trousers and pulled out some fabric. He held it to his face and sniffed them deeply "you'll wear these" he threw them to Percy and stood opening and closing the door behind him. Percy shakily looked at the fabric and felt sick, they were black ladies underwear with blue lace and the tags still on, Percy gagged and heard knocking on the door, he shoved it under his pillow as his mom walked in.

"Sweetie your awake" she took in the tear marks down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away "sweetie what's wrong?" she sat on the side of the bed and Percy flinched "Percy?" Percy looked up and saw his mom's worried expression, then saw Gabe's greasy smile at the door.

"Just a bad dream mom" he wiped his eyes "It was awful, friends dying. I feel pathetic for crying" Gabe smiled and headed away. He tried not to flinch as his mom stroked his hair.

"You're not sweetie its sweet how much you care, you want any dinner?" Percy shook his head and she smiled softly "ok well I'll put some aside for you in case you get hungry" she kissed his forehead and stood "try and get some sleep" he nodded and curled up "I love you Percy"

"Love you too mom"

Percy closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the haunting events of the night stormed his brain.

* * *

_So that was chapter two, poor Percy…what did you think? Bits that are good bits that are bad? Your opinions please! Reviews please!. _

_Nicoforever97_


	4. Chapter 3 - Friday part one

_So this is the next chapter, I decided to write Friday in two Parts as I just think it flows better. There is sexual abuse in this chapter, a lot of it and please review as I don't know if the writing is any good if no one reviews. If anyone has a suggestion of something they want to see happen in this story and don't want to write it in a review PM me and just say its for this story and what you want to happen, I will consider it and if I like the idea include it with your name to give you credit (unless asked not too). _

_So this is chapter 3 __**please review**_

_Disclaimer I don't own the characters._

_Warnings: __**abuse lots of it **_

Chapter 3 – Friday part one

Percy felt horrid, Friday had come way too quickly and he knew what would happen tonight. His mom was not going to be there and he would be stuck with Smelly Gabe and his poker buddies, wearing a scanky dress and women's underwear that had been in Gabe's trousers, he gagged at the mere thought of how long it had been down there, and that Gabe had planned this for long enough to buy them.

It was his last lesson of the day and luckily he had Nico to distract him, he hadn't told Nico anything about the other night except that he got the beating for being bad, Nico had hugged him and told him that it wasn't his fault but he wouldn't get hurt if it wasn't his fault he had mumbled back. He walked into the lesson with his head down and went straight to their back corner.

"Hey" Nico smiled at him but concern was clear in those beautiful brown eyes "are you ok?" Percy sat down and leaned his head against Nico's shoulder "Perce?" he felt Nico's long fingers stroking through his hair tenderly.

"Tonight's not going to be good" he whispered and wouldn't say more even when Nico asked him, he just stayed leaning on the dark boy taking little comfort before the pain that would happen tonight.

* * *

Percy walked even slower than usual towards the apartment, he had even stopped a couple of times on benches just enjoying the freedom before Gabe. Percy walked looking at the pavement and didn't notice the car following him until it stopped.

"Hey Baby" a rough and frighteningly familiar voice yelled "Get over here!" Percy turned his head and saw Miles in the driver's seat of a car.

"I have to go straight home" he said looking around to see if anyone was nearby, No such luck "I'll get punished if I'm not" he felt weak and pathetic, he was shaking just saying the words.

"I'm heading there now, .in" he snapped and pushed open the car door, Percy was frozen who knows what Miles would do to him if he got in the car, who knows what he would do if Percy didn't get in the car. Percy decided getting in the car would be less painful, he walked over and climbed in putting his stuff in the foot well in front of him, he closed the door and heard the click of the locking mechanism his head snapped to look at Miles who was smirking. Percy started to panic and tried to move away, he felt worse as Miles pulled down an alley way and turned off the engines.

"L..let me go" Percy all but shouted, he tried to make his voice come out confident but it sounded like a whisper "I have to get back" Miles laughed at Percy.

"such a slut, can't wait to get home to change into your pretty little outfit and impress Gabe" Percy gagged and pulling on the door "does your mommy know Percy?" Miles moved closer resting a hand on Percy's leg and moving it upwards, he whispered "does your mommy know you want to spread your legs like a whore, to take Gabe's cock in your tight little hole?" Percy had tears in his eyes.

"Let me go" Miles hand was now groping his crotch palming him through the denim trying to elicit some form of a reaction, Miles other hand went to unbuttoning his own trousers releasing the aching member inside. Percy's eyes widened and looked away, he tried to pull Mile's hand off him but miles would grab painfully tight until Percy's hands went back to his side.

"why would I let you go slut? The funs just started" Miles glared at Percy and kissed him hard, Percy tried to push him off but a sharp grab slowed him, Miles forced his tongue into Percy's mouth running it over the warm and motionless tongue. He grabbed Percy's hand and yanked it towards his throbbing flesh and wouldn't let go of the limb, he wrapped Percy's fingers around himself and groaned as he used Percy's hand to pleasure himself.

Percy was freaking out, every time he tried to pull away Miles would bite him or crush him under his hand, his hand was being forced to move against his will and his mouth was being attacked by a cigar tasting tongue. Percy gagged a couple of times and received a bite for it, finally Miles moved his head away from Percy's, he was lifting his hips slightly to meet the boys and his own hand. Percy was shaking slightly and turned to not look at what he was being forced to do. He felt Miles remove his own hand but when Percy tried to move his Miles slammed his head against the window. Percy groaned and held his head with his free hand, he felt dizzy and his vision had blurred.

"move slut" Miles ordered, Percy didn't know what to do and he couldn't think straight to figure it out. He felt Miles lifting his hips and holding Percy's hand in place, Percy got the picture when he the hand was moved again, he was supposed to continue on his own. He looked at the brutish man who was glaring at him and groaning slightly as he lifted his hips. Percy moved his hand up and down feeling disgusted with himself as he felt the man thrusting harder into his hand and the disgusting grunts and groans were turning his stomach "faster bitch!...yeh….fuck…touch the tip…" Miles grunted out commands and Percy complied with tears in his eyes…then the worst part happened, hot and sticky streams of white spurted out of the end and onto Percy's hand whilst Miles groaned and bucked lazily holding Percy's wrist so he couldn't move it away. Miles moaned slightly coming down from the bliss, his evil eyes shot open and he looked at the mess, he forced Percy's hand towards the boys lips and glared at him "be a good little slut and clean up this mess" he growled.

Percy stared horrified at the gross liquid that was coating his long fingers, Miles was pushing his hand slightly towards his lips and when Percy didn't part them he forced them in moving them in and out and yelling at Percy to 'use his fucking tongue' Percy sucked and licked all the foul liquid off hating the taste it left behind. It was salty and musky and just plain horrible. Once he was done with his hand Miles let it go.

"finish" he slid his hand into Percy's hair pushing him towards the flaccid and sperm covered organ. Percy tried to pull back as his face was forced into the older man's lap, Percy didn't move or open his mouth and when he didn't Miles started to move his hips against his face rubbing the substance and his now semi erect cock against Percy's cheek. Percy felt a hit to the top of his back and gasped, Miles took the opportunity and forced the meat into Percy's mouth holding him down as the boy flailed and gagged, His member was now fully erect and he was thrusting brutally into the cavern surrounding it.

Percy chocked as the man thrust into him he kept trying to push away but couldn't. He cried as Miles released into his mouth and wouldn't let Percy up until he swallowed down every last drop and cleaned him. Miles pushed Percy off stuffing himself back into his trousers and smiling at the sobbing boy in the passenger seat, he turned on the engine and drove them both to Gabe's. Miles couldn't wait to get to Gabe's.

* * *

Miles pushed Percy through the apartment door and smirked as Percy stumbled and hit the ground, Miles could hear the poker game and when Percy stood he was soon knocked over by a punch to the face from Gabe

"Where have you been bitch!" Percy shook and looked up at Gabe "your 30 minutes late!" Gabes boot landed in Percy's gut. Percy raised a shaky hand and pointed at miles, Gabe looked at Miles who smirked and shrugged.

"I gave the baby a lift from school" Gabe growled and looked at Percy. "Fucking slut couldn't even wait till home…begged me to touch him" Percy looked horrified that wasn't what happened but Gabe smirked lifting Percy to his feet by his hair, Percy screamed as he was lifted.

"Don 't worry Slut, you'll have plenty of fun tonight" he shoved Percy towards his room "go get changed" he snapped and re-joined the poker. Miles rolled his eyes at the other man and went to join too.

* * *

Percy was hyperventilating, he was terrified. If tonight was going the way he thought it would be, It was be a million times worse than that. He had already been sick three times and felt as though he could be again, he stood in front of the floor length mirror staring at himself. The dress seemed even shorter than last time and the back of the panties kept riding up his backside. He heard thudding at the door and flinched at every load knock.

"Get out here Slut!" he had been in there for 20 minutes trying to get his head round what was happening and how he had gotten to this but he just couldn't figure it out. The thudding broke his thoughts and he walked towards the door "Slut I swear if…"

"I'm here" Percy opened the door and looked into the eyes of his abuser. The greasy smile on Gabe's face grew as he looked at Percy. He grabbed the fabric of the dress and lifted it smirking "such a fucking slut, will do whatever your told for a cock to play with" Gabe pulled him closer and whispered "and there will be plenty to play with tonight" Percy shuddered in disgust.

Gabe led the teen into the kitchen and smirked along with the rest of the table as they took in Percys appearance from the long tanned legs to the low cut dress. Most of the players already had their hands down and undoing their trousers releasing the disgusting fleshy pieces. Percy's face showed pure fear and disgust as he took in every person. Gabe pushed him forward then pulled him onto his knee once he sat. Percy gagged as he felt the prominent erection of the man digging between his cheeks, Gabes hands forced Percy's legs open for all to see the panties underneath.

"well look at that" Johnny laughed "you truly are a slutty little cunt aren't you, wearing sexy underwear to attract some helpless man I think you need to be taught a lesson, but first we need you to be excited about this" the sick grin on his face made Percy ill, excited? What was that supposed to mean. He looked at the blue tablets that were held out in front of him.

"be a good slut and take them" Gabe growled in his ear "or things will be far worse for you" Percy shakily reached out towards the drugs. He lifted them to his lips and closed his eyes, he didn't have a choice but to swallow them. Instantly an odd feeling went through him and he felt Percy Jr perking up, he slumped forward slightly feeling hot and dizzy. His head was foggy and his vision blurry as he felt himself become fully erect and straining against the tight underwear.

"W..what…what did you do to me" he gasped. Gabe's hand shifted to the side of his thigh and his thumb was rubbing circles on the budge. Percy's tears fell as he felt pleasure spiking through him. This drug, whatever it was, was made to force him to enjoy it. To hate himself more and loath but feel pleasure from the touch, they wanted him truly broken.

* * *

_So that was chapter 3, __**please please review.**_

_Nicoforever97_


	5. Chapter 4- Friday part two

_This is chapter 4, sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter when it came to spellings and grammar. I now have a Beta called illkeepdancing whom seems very capable of making sure such mistakes don't happen again. This chapter is the second part of the previous and may get graphic. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

_Warnings: Abuse rated M for a reason. _

Chapter 4 – Friday part 2

Percy stared horrified at the men and even worse at the large erection he was now supporting, he hated himself more and more every time he thought about what was happening. Gabe's fingers were massaging through the fabric of the underwear causing him to whimper slightly, the stupid drug had intensified all his pleasure senses he had no choice but to enjoy it and Gabe was loving the tears that ran down his face with every little gasp. Miles was staring intently at his forcibly spread legs and at the bulge whilst having his own fingers wrapped around his cock pumping up and down.

"You like that, bitch? Men watching you getting off, your nothing but a fucking slut." Percy tried to pull away but Gabe squeezed and he gasped hands digging into his legs slightly.

"Get rid of her panties, Gabe." Johnny snapped Percy could tell he was near release from the face he was pulling. Percy struggled against Gabe's hand as it tugged on the black fabric.

"What do you think, bitch? Should we show off your tight little hole?" Percy shook his head violently as Gabe's fingers played with the fabric, tugging and putting unnecessary pressure on his cock.

"No.." he pleaded "Please no!" He cried out as the fabric was ripped from him, he gagged as the fabric was passed round being rubbed on hardness's or held to noses, it was disgusting. Percy's legs were pulled further apart and the players all looked at the exposed hole.

"look at that hole boys" Dave laughed moving his hand quick up and down and up and down.

"Give him here Gabe, I want to play with that tight little hole" Tom growled, Tom was usually was silent and just watched, he wasn't as violent as Miles but he had eyes that would notice everything. His eyes were blue and his hair brown swept to the side of his head, he was slightly younger than the others but just as perverted. Gabe looked slightly shocked when Tom spoke but smirked and pushed Percy off who stumbled and fell with his head in Miles's lap. Miles smirked holding onto his hair and rubbing his cock against the tanned cheek.

"You wanting another taste, slut?" The men around Percy laughed as his face was forced closer so his lips brushed it. Percy didn't even breathe he hated his life and everything about it, except Nico, Nico was his lifeline. Miles laughed and pushed him towards Tom, who in one clean swoop had him sat on his lap with his legs spread.

"Look at that hole." Toms voice slithered like a snake through his ears, his hands run down his thighs to the puckered entrance running a finger over it and pushing. Percy hated himself as his cock twitched and he moaned slightly, it was like he couldn't stop himself.

"The little needy bitch," Dave snickered "I'm gonna cum in that needy hole."

Percy's eye's closed tight as a digit was pushed into his entrance, it was uncomfortable but the drug made it slightly pleasurable. He hated it. The finger went deeper into his channels and Percy gasped his body instinctively pushing down on it, he bit his lip hard to stop any sounds. The finger was removed just as quick.

"He's tight." were the two words from Toms lips, Percy felt something cold sliding over his (forced) hard member. A cock ring. "'Can't have our bitch cumming till he's filled by a real cock." Percy found it weird that he said 'real' up until a hard, thick object was circling his entrance.

"W-what?!" Percy screamed as the hard object was forced into his channel, it stretched him painfully and jittered in without lubrication. Hot tears fell down his cheeks as the thick object was dragged in and out.

"You like that don't you?" Tom whispered "Even a plastic cock is turning you on," Percy shook his head, he felt a finger swipe the pre-cum from the tip of his cock "Your cock says differently." he heard Tom lick it off his finger. Gabe grunted as he finished and grunts followed.

Percy hated himself, he hurt so much but that stupid toy was hitting his prostate and his moans were breaking through. He needed to cum. He needed to stop this pain.

"Please" he whimpered "Just let me have release…" The room erupted in laughter as he begged. He just wanted to die.

Then the doorbell went.

* * *

Nico stood at the door of Percy's hell, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop some of the pain Percy must be going through and if Gabe wouldn't stop, he'd make him. The door swung open and the stench of beer and cigars filled his nostrils, a fat man stood in front of him with a disgusting look on his face.

"well well well, whats this?" Nico felt disgusted as he saw the man's eyes drag over his body "What do you want?" the man finally asked, Nico assumed this must be Gabe and his fist clenched in response.

"I want to see Percy." Nico glared at the fat man "Now!" An angry look passed the man's face but then a vicious smirk crept onto his lips, he stood aside and waved an arm out dramatically.

"By all means, come in!"

* * *

Percy struggled and struggled to get away, Nico was coming in? Nico was going to see him like this? In a black dress, his legs pulled apart, tears down his face and a dildo up his arse. No, he refused.

"Stay still bitch and stop moving!" Tom snapped into his ear, his voice was no more than a harsh whisper. Percy winced as he shoved it further, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight for ages. Percy hung his head in shame, letting the salty tears run down his cheek and nose, dripping from the end, like his soul slowly melting away. Dripping into tartarus.

"Why don't you just kill me?" he whispered "Let me fade away. Please?" he closed his eyes praying for Nico not to reject him for what was happening, not to hate him for being so weak, not to leave him alone.

* * *

Nico was shocked at first, he had expected to have to fight his way in. To have to fight for Percy but the man had just opened the door to him. Nico walked in slowly, something didn't feel right. The Gabe Percy had told him about wouldn't just give away his secret, so what was going on. Nico had only been here a couple of times but each time Gabe hadn't been there and he had had to leave as soon as Percy even thought Gabe might return. Nico walked further into the apartment feeling eyes burrowing into his back, he flicked his eyes to the left and saw the fat man following him. Staring at him. Nico kept walking till he walked into the kitchen, he almost gagged at the sight, 4 grown men with their cocks out grasping at them and playing with them, but the worst part…Percy was sat wide legged with something black sticking out of his entrance one of the men forcing it in and out. Percys head was hung in obvious shame and Nico could make out the occasional drip of a tear falling onto the skimpy piece of clothing he was wearing. Nico shook with rage at the sight of his friend and love, these men were torturing him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he snapped, an angry and dark tone laced his voice "Get the fuck off him!" The men had their eyes on Nico now and it made him uncomfortable but he didn't care, he was going to get Percy out of there.

"Run." He heard a pitiful voice whisper "Run Nico, please." Nico looked over at Percy and saw his head up, Nico almost wished he hadn't. Percy's lip was busted and his eye was bruised and blackened, tear tracks ran the length of his face but what made Nico's heart ache was the look in Percy's eyes. He had never seen such self-loathing, such pain…such a want to die, Nico recognised that look, he saw it often when he looked in the mirror but Percy had stopped that. Percy had saved him. Now it was his turn to save Percy.

"No." Nico said and glared hatefully at the men in the room. He took in the surroundings slowly, looking for an escape or weapon he could use if need be, he saw none "Let Percy go or I swear I'll report each of you to the police." he growled "People like you don't do well in prison" Nico took in their faces and was not happy with what he saw. They were smiling, smiling at his threat as if it couldn't even faze them, as if the law didn't apply to them and worse, as if Nico was a new toy to play with.

"You hear that boys?" the man from the door grunted with a playfulness to his voice "People like us don't do well in prison." Nico stood his ground as he heard the man get closer, he wanted to barf when he felt the warm breath on his neck and smelt the enriched sent of cigar, bean dip and beer "Jus' what kinda' people are we?" Nico shivered in disgust.

"Monsters." he stated, His eyes were glued on Percy's green orbs "Horrible abusive monsters who should be slaughtered…you should have to go through everything you've inflicted and then, you should be given a slow and painful death, one that inflicts the most horrific pain because that's what you people do." Nico said with a flat tone that was laced with hatred, disgust and anger.

Growls of anger met Nico's ears in response but those sick grins were still there and Percy's whimpers of pain and discomfort. When one of the men stood, Nico took a step back, straight into Gabe's chest.

"I don't like the way you talk boy." the man who stood said as Nico was forcibly pushed onto his knees by Gabe and held in place with big strong arms "Maybe we should do something to shut you up?" Nico's eyes widened and he struggled frantically as the man lowered his jeans to his thighs and held his cock in front of Nico's face.

* * *

Percy struggled hard and frantically when he saw what was happening, Nico was terrified, Percy could see it in his eyes but otherwise his face was stoic. Gabe had a sick grin on his face as he watched Miles grab Nico's hair.

"STOP!" Percy cried out "Don't touch him!" he screamed desperately.

"You heard him Percy, he's going to tell the cops!" Gabe mocked concern "Then who will fuck that greedy little hole of yours? Who will show you your place?"

"Take me! Let him go! I'll play nice I'll do anything you ask me to! Just let him go!"

Nico couldn't believe what was happening, he was sandwiched between two repulsive men and Percy was trying to switch places, just so he could go free. Nico stared at Percy in shock as did everyone else.

"Let him go and I'll do anything you ask me to Gabe…and I'll never tell anyone!"

"Shut him up!" Miles snapped and turned his attention back onto Nico. Percy wanted to scream at him as duct tape was forced over his lips rendering him silent. Hot, wet tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched Miles force his member between Nico's lips, pushing Nico's head to the base by his hair.

Nico flailed to start with, fighting and pushing as his head was forced back and forth in time with Miles hips, he could feel Gabe's digging into his back. Nico made a decision, he would be silent. Silence was brave whilst enduring what was happening. Nico choked as the head hit the back of his throat, he wanted to scream at the grunts and groans, he wanted to cry but that wasn't brave. Silence was brave, and he had to be brave for Percy.

Miles thrust and thrust into Nico's mouth until with a long groan from his lips as Nico's warm cavern was filled with the disgusting fluid. Miles thrust a couple more times as he softened then pulled out, holding Nico's mouth closed and forcing him to swallow. Nico's head fell and a single tear dripped from the end of his nose. Percy screamed against his gag thrashing and pulling against Tom, not caring at the pain that was tearing through him. Percy could feel a trickle of warmth between his cheeks which he concluded must be blood, the stupid toy had torn him a little. Percy pulled against his hold and was let go. In that second he stumbled forward crawling towards Nico. The room was silent to him even though it was filled with laughter, the room was empty except for Nico, even though it was full.

Nico was looking into the concerned and horrified green orbs, he wanted to raise his hand caress his cheek and tell him it was ok, he would get him out of here but he was being held in place and rubbed up against, Percy was pulled away from him kicking and yelling and soon the emotion filled silence.

"Now now slut, don't get jealous." Miles laughed as Percy struggled against the bridal style hold Miles had him in, he laughed harder when Percy's face contorted in pain as Dave pushed the thick plastic between his legs further inside him "You'll have to watch whilst we play with the bitch you brought for us!" Percy glared and was dropped onto Dave who pushed him to the floor and started to force him to touch and play with the older man's cock. Percy felt disgusted and scared for Nico.

Nico had been turned around and now had a new cock in his mouth. Gabe's. The fat man was pumping in and out of the Italians mouth and came to a quick release. Nico was once again forced to swallow the horrid liquid.

"Enough of this" Tom said watching the events "I want to fuck these sluts" Percy started to hyperventilate, they were going to rape them. Nico's eyes were just as full as fear as Percy's…

* * *

Nico's body screamed in pain as Miles entered him with no preparation, he could feel himself tear and hear Percy's muffled screams through the gag. They were tied to Percy's bed, side by side. Nico closed his eyes as Miles jittered in and out, in and out hard and fast, his hands holding Nico down, One in his hair pushing his face further into the pillow and one on his arse squeezing and slapping, blood ran down his thighs. Nico felt disgusted and wanted to scream, but he stayed quiet and silent. Silence was brave. Nico would be brave for Percy.

Percy had tears running down his face and he was screaming against the gag, Gabe was thrusting brutally into him holding his hair tightly in a painful grip, the disgusting sounds of the grunting men making him want to vomit. He could feel the blood running down his thighs by the time Gabe finished releasing his seed into Percy. Percy screamed NO against the tape, fresh tears pouring from his green oceans, But as soon as one man finished another took his place, Tom thrust in and out into Nico's abused arse whilst Dave thrust his cock down Nico's throat. Johnny was thrusting into Percy.

* * *

After the horrific event, the men finished sending their seed over the two broken teens, the men left to go back to their game of Poker with a lingering threat not to tell anyone. The teens had been untied but they did not move, the aching pain between their cheeks and the slowly increasing hatred for themselves. Percy was the first to move, he rolled over and removed the tight ring they had forced onto him, he hated himself more as he stroked twice bringing himself to release adding more to the soiled bed sheets. Tears fell as he flopped back to the bed, he hated this, he hated those men, he hated the pill that had made him need to release but worse, he hated the fact Nico had had his virginity stolen by the brutes. Percy had never told anyone but he wasn't a virgin not even an anal virgin, He had met this Adonis. A blonde with a smile as bright as the sun had chatted him up and it had gone from there, but Percy knew Nico was a virgin, it was obvious whenever they talked about sex, Nico always stayed quiet and had a small blush on his face.

Percy flinched when he felt a hand touch his cheek, but it wasn't the large rough hands it was soft and gentle, Percy opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Nico di Angelo. Nico gently took off the tape that covered his mouth and gently ran a thumb over the swollen lips.

"You doing ok?" his voice would be calm to untrained ears but Percy could hear the pain and fear ringing under the tone. Percy couldn't believe Nico was asking If he was ok, Nico had just been raped twice as much as Percy but he was making sure Percy was ok? "Percy?"

Nico moved closer wincing and a few tears dripping down his cheeks, Percy lifted Nico and held him to his tanned chest wiping tears off his cheek.

"I'm sorry I got you into this" Percy buried his face into Nico's dark hair, not caring that it was matted with sweat and juices.

"its not your fault, I came here…and I didn't get you out"

"Nico.." Percy gasped "This isn't your fault!" Percy held Nico who hid his face in Percy's toned chest.

"I should've just called the police…I should have told my dad, he's an officer." Nico's hot tears hit Percy's chest and for the first time that night, Nico cried.

_So that was chapter 4, what did you all think? Thank you to Illkeepdancing for the tips. Please Please Please review and let me know what you think._

_Nicoforever97_


End file.
